Un amor para recordar
by PolahOdairEverllark
Summary: Esta es una historia que relata el comienzo de la relación de Finnick con Annie... Cuenta como transcurrieron los juegos desde el punto de vista de ella y de él. Contiene Algunas escenas subidas de tonos. No soy muy buenas con los resúmenes pero espero aprender :))
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Este es mi primer Fic, así que por favor no sean duros :)) Se aceptan opiniones para mejorar *-***_

_**Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia... Eso Nos vemos abajo :)**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Hoy me levanté más temprano de lo normal, ya que estos no son días comunes, es el día de la cosecha en donde se seleccionan a 2 tributos entre 12 y 18 años para ir al Capitolio a pelear por su vida.

Yo, hace 5 años, en los 65° Juegos del Hambre, salí vencedor con tan solo 14 años y a partir de los 16 empecé a ser mentor de los niños cosechados.

Les avise a Mags, mi antigua mentora, que saldría y que volvería a tiempo para poder ordenar las maletas para ir al Capitolio al día siguiente. Cuando salí, me dirigí a la playa, pero paré frente a la panadería para comprar algo para comer mientras no estuviera en casa, después retomé mi rumbo camino a la costa y cuando estaba llegando la vi, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella llevaba puesto un short y una camisa suelta y simple, caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado.

-¡Hola Ann!- le dije. Era mi mejor amiga y nos conocíamos desde pequeños porque nuestras madres eran amigas desde muy jóvenes.

-¡Hola Finn!- me dijo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?- le pregunte, ella dudó por un momento y luego dijo:

-Bien, aunque un poco nerviosa por lo de mañana.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, es tu último año, no saldrá tu nombre- le dije abrazándola.

-¿Estás seguro?- me preguntó mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Sí, seguro, además no has pedido ninguna tesela como para que tú salgas cosechada- le contesté dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Si tú lo dices...- respondió ella devolviendo la sonrisa y acurrucándose a mi lado. Su cabeza descansa en mi hombro y su aliento cálido choca en cuello, haciendo que una sensación rara se propagara en mi interior.

De repente, ella se levanta y sale corriendo en dirección a la playa, acto seguido yo la sigo y nos bañamos por un rato, antes de que empezáramos una guerra de agua. Ella me tiraba agua y yo la botaba y siempre era lo mismo, pero esta vez al botarla ella se agarro de mi y nos caímos juntos, ella abajo y yo arriba. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos mirándonos a los ojos y de repente ocurrió, solo había ocurrido 2 veces tiempo atrás. La primera fue cuando fui cosechado y ella llegó a despedirse de mí, me dio un beso y luego se marcho con sus mejillas muy coloradas; la segunda vez fue hace 2 años, el 29 de Octubre, el día de su cumpleaños, ella estaba muy contenta con su familia y de repente llegó un muchacho de su clase con un ramo de flores, ella se puso muy colorada y lo recibió dándole las gracias y un beso. Yo no sé el motivo exacto de por qué ocurrió, pero me levante y salí de su casa pegándole un estrellón al joven, estaba muy molesto, y como no quería ver a nadie me fui a la playa, de repente alguien escuche que alguien se acercaba caminando en mi dirección a mi dirección, yo me pare me puse a caminar en dirección contraria a la persona.

-¡Hey Finn! ¡Espera!- gritó Annie, y al ver que yo no paraba se puso a correr hasta que me alcanzó y me agarró el brazo.

-Hey, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué te fuiste?- me preguntó.

-Mejor anda con tu novio, que de seguro te ha de estar esperando- contesté con sarcasmo y dando un tirón para soltarme del agarre.

-Finnick, ¿Porqué estas así?- pregunta- vamos dime, no me gusta que te enojes menos si es conmigo.

-¡NO ME PASA NADA!- le grité fastidiado por su insistencia.

-Pero no te enoje, dime que te paso- me dijo abrazándome muy fuerte.

-Es que…- le di un leve empujón y ella me soltó, pero aún estando muy cerca de mi- No…

-No que…- dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Es que no… es complicado…

-¡EXPLICAME ENTONCES!- me gritó, al ver que no hablaba ella se alejó y dijo- Cuando me lo quieras decir sabes donde estaré.

Lo que ocurrió después fue tan rápido, mis manos agarrando su brazo, luego tomándole la cara entre mis manos y besándola, ella se quedó quieta y luego se fue.

Después cuando nos volvimos a ver fue como si hubiésemos hecho un pacto de silencio, ella no habló más con el joven y todo fue normal.

Pero ahora cuando sentí sus suaves labios presionando levemente los míos, se lo devolví por primera vez. Sentí su mano aferrándose a mi cuerpo, mi lengua acariciando suavemente su labio inferior y mis manos recorriendo suavemente su torso hasta posicionarse en su espalda baja y tirarla hacia mí, hacia que una sensación muy extraña corriera por mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mi estómago. Era algo nuevo, ni siquiera los besos de las mujeres del Capitolio me hacían sentir de esta manera.

Al cabo de unos minutos tuvimos la necesidad de separarnos en busca de aíre. Nos levantaos y nos dirigimos a la orilla de la playa, ahí nos tumbamos y se produjo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros.

Pasamos mucho rato en silencio, ella miraba aleatoriamente sus manos y el lejano horizonte, mientras que yo miraba el agua y me preguntaba porque se lo devolví y en cuando afectará en nuestra amistad. Cuando yo me había decidido que haría como que nada ocurrió, ella rompió el eterno silencio.

-¿En qué piensas Finn?-

-Nada ¿y tú?- mentí.

-En lo que paso…- me contestó ruborizándose- lo lamento de verdad.

-¿Y por qué? Si yo me hubiera molestado ahí si laméntalo, de lo contrario no- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿no te enojaste?- me dijo mirándome.

-No… pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?- la miré a los ojos.

Ella esquivo mi mirada y respondió:

-Es que no pude… fue un impulso… es muy complicado manejarlo cuando ya se lleva tiempo reprimiéndolo…

-¿Tiempo? ¿De qué hablas?- le dije mirándola fijamente.

-Hay… hay algo… que no te dije… por miedo a tu reacción- me dijo mirándome a las ojos- Me gustas Finnick y mucho, no podía decírtelo por miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad pero hace mas de 4 meses, cada vez que te veo se me hace un nudo en el estómago y me pongo muy nerviosa…- se movió y se puso al frente, muy cerca de mi- y i esto cambia nuestra amistad por favor olvídate de esto…

-Tú también me gustas Annie y mucho- Y sin poder evitarlo nos acercamos aún más y nos besamos.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde sentados en la orilla del mar, abrazados y conversando de un futuro nosotros.

**_Bueno que les pareció? Ideas para próximos capítulos? Reviews *-* Sigo o no la historia? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**LO SIENTOO! no puede actualizar antes :( tenia el compu malo :c**

**GRACIAS A LAS QUE LA LEYERON Y DEJARON SU COMENTARIO *-***

** Espero que les guste este capitulo... Nos vemos Abajo *-***

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Después de la puesta de sol, la fui a dejar a su casa. En el camino nos fuimos abrazados, mi brazo reposaba en sus hombros y mi mano jugaba con su largo pelo. Su mano reposaba en mi cintura haciendo pequeños círculos en ella. Cuando íbamos llegando a su casa, su hermanita menor Aila, salió a buscarla, o eso creí…

-¡Hola Finn!- me dijo dando un salto para subirse en mi, ante esto tuve que soltar rápidamente a Annie para poder tomar a Aila.

-Hola pequeña- le dije y le sonreí.

-¡Hey! ¿Y a mí no me saludas?- le espetó Annie a su hermana.

-A ti siempre te veo, a él no- le dijo.

-¡Lo vez día por medio!- dijo Annie en forma de protesta pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bueno, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué sales corriendo?- le pregunte a Aila.

-Nada… solo te quería hacer una invitación a cenar- me dijo sonriente- ¿Quieres?

-Lo siento pequeña- le dije- pero no puedo quedar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó triste.

-Si ¿Por qué no puede?- dijo Annie.

-Porque tengo que preparar el equipaje para mañana- le dije a Annie y luego miré a Aila- pero cuando vuelva vendré a cenar con ustedes ¿Bueno?- ella asintió con una sonrisa- y ahora anda a casa- le dije dejándola en el suelo.

Cuando ella entró, me volví hacia Ann para despedirme.

-Bueno, me debo ir, pero mañana nos veremos- le dije.

-Si nos veremos mañana- me dijo colocándose de puntitas e inclinándose para besarme.

-Ponte más bonita mañana- le dije mientras nos besábamos – si eso puede ser posible- ella rió.

-Tu igual si es que se puede- nos besamos por última vez y luego ella se fue para su casa y yo a la mía.

Cuando llegue, Mags que estaba sentada en la mesa cenando, me quedó mirando y se le dibujo una mueca de una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunte.

-Llegas tarde- me dijo.

-Sí, pero todavía puedo arreglar las cosas.

-¿Con quién estabas? Porque solo, dudo que te entretuvieras tanto- dijo en tono divertido.

-Con Annie- le dije con una sonrisa-¿Por qué?-

-No, nada, ya ahora come y ordena las cosas para mañana y vete a dormir.

-Está bien- le dije. Hice todo lo que me dijo y me fui a dormir.

**ANNIE POV.**

Después que Finnick se fue, cené con mi familia y luego me fui a mi habitación para ver la ropa que me pondría al día siguiente.

Cuando estaba viendo mis vestidos, entró mi hermano mayor Blaine.

-¡Hey Ann! ¿Te ayudo?- me preguntó.

-Si quieres… bueno- le contesté; le mostré los vestidos que tenía y entre cuales estaba.

-Este me gusto mas- dijo, señalando el vestido sin tirantes de color verde esmeralda, el cual era apretado en el busto y suelto abajo pero con terminación en globo, me llegaba a medio muslo.

-¿Seguro?, no me quiero ver mal mañana-

-Sí, completamente seguro, conozco los gustos de Finnick… se que le gustara- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿¡Qué le pregunte!?- pregunté alarmada, sentía mi cara enrojecer- no se dé que me hablas Blaine.

-Vamos Annie-me dijo- te conozco muy bien y a él también, veo como se miran y su cercanía no es la misma que tenían años atrás- al ver mi silencio continuo- ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes, te pasa algo con él?-

-Somos amigos, mejores amigos de hecho…-

-Pero de su parte no lo parece…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté

-Por la forma en que te mira, no es la misma como cuando habla con sus amigos o conmigo o con mamá- me contestó, y luego de unos segundos añadió- se preocupa mucho por ti, y no me digas que es normal, que eso es lo que hacen los amigos, porque cuando tu lloras él es capaz de bajar la luna y hacer lo que quieras por verte feliz; además cuando te abraza, da la impresión que no te soltará nunca más, sus ojos brillan demasiado cuando estas cerca de él… y puedo seguir dándote razones y nunca me callaré porque son muchas las cosas que lo delatan- me dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego dijo- y yo creo que todavía recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños cuando llego ese joven con las flores y él se fue enojado… asique dime querida… ¿Su amor es correspondido? Y quiero la verdad…-

-Yo… si, su amor es correspondido- le dije en un susurro, bajando la cabeza, cuando la levante el me miraba con una sonrisa-¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-¿Él lo sabe?-

-Hoy se entero, cuando estábamos en la playa…-

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Que a él le pasaba lo mismo y… luego… luego nos besamos-

-Al fin lo hizo…- se rió- bueno ahora que me entere de lo de ustedes me iré, duerme bien- me besó la frente y se marchó.

Después de eso me dispuse a dormir, aunque sea un rato, para tener buena cara mañana.

En la mañana me levanté y bajé a tomar desayuno, cuando terminé, subí de nuevo a mi habitación para arreglarme. Me bañé, me maquille un poco y luego me coloqué la ropa que había escogido con mi hermano la noche anterior y me puse unos zapatos a juego, me arreglé el pelo de manera que cayeran en ondas por mi espalda y mis brazos. Al bajar me di cuenta que la madre de Finnick y el estaban aquí.

Al llegar abajo saludé a la mamá de Finn, Emma y después a él.

-¡Hola pequeña!- me dijo y me abrazó para luego besarme.

-¡Hola Finn! Te vez bien-

-Sí, gracias, tu también… demasiado… ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien, ahora que te veo- me dijo con una sonrisa y luego me volvió a besar.

-¡Hey chicos! Ya sepárense, llegarán tarde- dijo Emma.

-Está bien, vamos- dijo Finnick

-Hijo… será mejor que te despidas ahora, después no nos verás y… no puedes llegar con nosotros a la plaza-

-¡Oh! ... verdad, bueno, adiós- dijo Finn mientras se despedía de todos y luego me miró- nos veremos cuando vuelva, Te Quiero- me dio un beso y luego se fue.

Cuando llegamos al edificio de justicia me registre y pasé a la sección que me correspondía. Solo me queda esperar. Dieron las 2 de la tarde y del edificio de justicia, salió el alcalde y la enviada del Capitolio "Courtney", comenzó su típico discurso de cada año.

-Muy bien, damas primero- se acercó a la bola y sacó una papeleta.

Miré a Finnick que me estaba mirando de su puesto en el escenario y me sonrió, pero de pronto se puso serio, más bien triste, su mirada era muy, muy triste, daba la impresión de que iba a llorar y desvió mi mirada, no entendía porque se puso así… hasta que escuche…

-¡Annie Cresta! Vamos cariño sube- dijo Courtney. ¡No podía tener tan mala suerte! Me dirigí lentamente al escenario manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Todavía no lo podía creer, ¡De cientos de los nombres de chicas, tenía que ser yo!...

-Muy bien… ahora veremos quién es el hombre afortunado de representar a su distrito- se acercó a la bola que contenía los nombres de los jóvenes, volvió al micrófono y gritó:

-¡Owen McCoy!- el chico subió al escenario, me miró y luego nos estrechamos la mano antes de dirigirnos al edificio de justicia para despedirnos de nuestra familia.

* * *

**Bueno ya esta! Ojala le haya gustado :) **

**Tratare de hacer doble capítulo hoy sino en otro lo subiré a mas tardar mañana :B**

**Dejen Review *-***


End file.
